1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to website media content controls used to make real-time selections of media displayed to a consumer viewer of a website and methods for selecting the materials that will satisfy the viewer, meet targets of advertisers to specific audiences and induce the sale of merchandise/download pay-for-use media. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a BioNet method, system and personalized web content manager used to customize the web browsing experience of the viewer and facilitate online sales by web site merchandisers, the BioNet method and system being responsive to browser viewers' psychological preferences in a legacy database, and at least one of available real time observable behavioral signals that indicate attention and stress. The real time observable behavioral emotional indicators include skin temperature, pulse rate, heart rate, blood pulse volume, respiration rate, respiration volume, EMG electromyogram, EEG electroencephalogram, ERP evoked response potential a specialized EEG, voice stress, gesture recognition (video face tracking, eye motion, limb-hand finger point tracking, infra red jaw motion or clenching, sweat/GSR galvanic skin resistance, pupil dilation, eye blink response, drug and hormone levels via sweat chemical analyzer, which are obtained by computer accessories such as a video camera on a PC/workstation, a voice stress analyzer on a PC workstation or independent IP network vehicles, BioPhone, BioMouse, BioHeadband, BioBand, BioRemote control, 2way BioPager, BioVRVisor. BioNet method, system and personalized web content manager advances of the art of managing web content by web servers and ad servers in the field of filtering, analyzing the time series of browser users clicks called clickstream in real time using the behavioral and physiological signals as a personal signature of the browser operator creating emotional footprints or track taken toward or away from online purchases. Several heading discuss relevant prior inventions upon which the present invention depends.